Karaoke Night at Hogwarts
by Flamin' Phoenix
Summary: Oneshot, Our favorite charcters, plus a few OC's use their talents to sing at the Karaoke Night. What'll happen?HOC, RHr, DTGW, DMOC


"Can you believe it? A Karaoke Night at Hogwarts!" Hermione Granger gushed to her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"I can't sing." Ron protested, rolling his eyes at Harry, who was picking at his food, moodily.

"Well, _I'm_ going to sing." Ginny Weasley said with a wicked smirk and leaned over Ron to snatch the plate of bread rolls. Psyche Halliwell-Black, Harry's sort-of girlfriend and Sirius' daughter, squeezed Harry's hand and kissed him softly on the cheek. She was going to sing as well, to show Harry how much she loved him. Haylie Potter, Harry's twin sister (who actually was completely opposite to him, including in looks, with long wavy dark red hair like Lily and hazel eyes like James), smiled to herself and gulped down her water. She was going to sing with Ginny.

"Me too." Hermione smirked with Ginny and sipped her pumpkin juice. Harry said nothing, but his emerald eyes flashed with excitement. He was going to sing too. And he knew exactly what...

Next evening, Ginny, Haylie, Psyche and Hermione were in their dormitories getting ready for a night of singing. Ginny wore a black minidress and wore her hair in a high ponytail. She painted her finger nails black and wore a pair of clunky black boots and dark red lipstick. She wore huge silver hoops and put a silver stud in her nose. Her red hair had black streaks in it. Haylie's dark red hair was up in a messy side bun and she wore dark brown lipstick and gold eye-shadow. She wore a black dress suit with a white T-shirt underneath the jacket. She also wore white heeled boots that she slipped the pants into. She had a beret that matched her suit and silver dog tags. Psyche wore a black leotard with thin pantyhose, high heels and her hair in a high ponytail. Her eye make-up was smoky and she wore bright-red lipstick. Over her outfit, she wore a long, black, knee-length jacket and black dress pants. She'd take it off when she went on stage. Hermione had picked out a white Greek-style, floor-length gown. She then curled her brown hair and clipped it up in a messy high ponytail. She wore silvery eye shadow and glittery pink lipstick. She put on a silver locket that her mother had given her as a child and silver chandelier earrings with sapphire gems. She painted her nails a pearly white. She pulled on her strappy white high-heeled sandals and they stepped into the Common Room. Ron and Harry were there, waiting for the girls. Ron wore a maroon silk shirt and black trousers, while Harry wore a forest green dress shirt and black trousers. Both boys wore black dress shoes. Ron's hair was it its normal shag style, but combed neatly, while Harry's hair was spiked with gel.

"Hey, looking good, Mione." Harry said casually. Ron gaped at her.

"You look beautiful." Ron finally said softly. Hermione blushed. Harry gave his sister a hug and told her that her outfit was totally wicked. Haylie grinned at her brother. Then Ron turned to Ginny.

"Bit punky, wouldn't you say, sis?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry gaped at his girlfriend.

"Woah." He said softly and kissed her cheek as the six of them made their way into the Great Hall.

"Welcome, welcome. Now, to start our evening off, Ginny Weasley and Haylie Potter!" Dumbledore cried, as Ginny stalked onstage. She muttered something to Dumbledore, who smiled and waved his wand. Loud guitar music began to play as Ginny stepped up to the microphone. Draco Malfoy, Haylie's boyfriend was dressed in baggy blue jeans, a baggy white T-shirt and a grey baseball cap on backwards.

"Draco

Ladies and gentlemen (ladies and gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen, ooh-wee)

This is a Redhead Phizzle (Redhead Phizzle) Productshizzle

Haylie! (Haylie)

The princess is here (ooh-wee)

(She's here) Ginny! This beat is..." he rushed offstage, giving it all to Ginny and Haylie.

"Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh

Work my body, so melodic

This beat flows right through my chest

Everybody, Ma and Papi came to party

Grab somebody, work your body, work your body

Let me see you 1, 2 step

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Crank the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see ya

1, 2 step

I love it when ya

1, 2 step

Everybody

1, 2 step

We about to get it on

(This beat is)

Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it

(Dray made it)

So retarded, top-charted

Ever since the day I started

Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it

Goodies make the boys jump on it

No, I can't control myself

Now let me do my 1, 2 step (come on)

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Crank the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see ya

1, 2 step

I love it when ya

1, 2 step

Everybody

1, 2 step

We about to get it on

(We gon' drop the beat like this, ooh-wee)

It don't matter to me

We can dance slow (ladies and gentlemen)

Which ever way the beat drops

Our bodies will go (I like this)

So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (hey, hey)

And we will, we will rock you up (oh yeah)

It don't matter to me

We can dance slow (dance slow ya, ya, ya)

Which ever way the beat drops

Our bodies will go (hey, hey)

So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (ladies and gentlemen)

And we will, we will rock you up (let's shake)

Haylie

I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello

Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat

I know you heard about a lot of great MC's

But they ain't got nothin' on me

Because I'm 5 ft 2, I wanna dance with you

And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon

And I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one (oh)

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Crank the party up (oh)

We about to get it on

Let me see ya

1, 2 step

I love it when ya

1, 2 step

Everybody

1, 2 step

We about to get it on

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Crank the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see ya

1, 2 step

I love it when ya

1, 2 step

Everybody

1, 2 step

We about to get it on

Haylie

This is for the hearing impaired (hearing impaired)

A Red Head production (ooh-wee, ooh-wee)"

Ginny glared at the audience and walked off as many guys wolf whistled. Ron, Harry, Draco and Neville glared at them. Psyche, who was backstage, smirked and snapped her fingers. Onstage, Haylie's clothes changed to a sleeveless pale orange top, flared jeans with slits halfway up the calf, black stiletto heels with an "H" charm on one foot, and her hair in a half ponytail, her ponytail through the loop of a dark blue baseball cap.

"People always talk about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
All the things their all about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Write it on a piece of paper,  
Got a feeling I'll see you later.

There's something bout this,  
Lets keep it moving,  
And if its good lets just get something cooking.  
Coz i really wanna rock with you,  
I'm feeling some connection to the things you do.  
(you do, you do).

Chorus:  
I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)

Baby take a look around (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Everybody's getting down (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Deal with all the problems later,  
Bad boys on their best behaviour.

There's something bout you,  
Lets keep it moving,  
And if it's good lets just get something cooking,  
Coz i really wanna rock with you,  
I'm feeling some connection to the things you do,  
(you do, you do).

I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play).

I like the way your movin' (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
I just get into the groove and then (you just make me wanna play),  
If you just put pen to paper (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Got that feeling I'll see you later.

Make your move, can we get a little closer,  
You rock it just like you're supposed to,  
Hey boy i ain't got nothing more to say,  
Coz you just make me wanna play,

i don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know,  
Gotta be, gotta be a superstar,  
All eyes on you.

Chorus x2" she blew Draco a kiss, as he flushed all over his pale face. She strutted offstage as a roar of applause sounded in her favor.

"Next…Harry Potter."

Harry walked onstage and pulled something out of his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and it turned into a life-size guitar. He conjured up an amplifier, plugged in the guitar, and began to play.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me…

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome To My Life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me…

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome To My Life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be O.K.  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt, to be lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
What it's like…

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome To My Life

Welcome To My Life

Welcome To My Life"

Harry stopped singing and a tear rolled down his cheek. He brushed it off, waved his wand to make the guitar and amplifier vanish, and walked away. Hermione, Psyche, Haylie and Ginny blinked back tears. They had known how Harry had felt, but they didn't know it was this strong. They were simply happy for him that he'd gotten all that anger out.

"Next…The Patil twins."

Padma and Parvati stepped up to the microphones, dressed in similar attire. Padma wore a bright red halter top and a black miniskirt with strappy sandals. Parvati wore an electric blue halter and a black asymmetrical skirt with strappy sandals. Parvati's hair was loose, Padma's was in a half ponytail, and both sisters wore gold eye shadow with brown lipstick. They stepped up to the microphone and began singing.

"Parvati: (says)

Some girls are fair, (pointing at Haylie, who grinned)

Some are jolly and fit. (pointing at Ginny who mock bowed)

Some have a well-bred air, (gestured at Psyche who fluttered her eyelashes and waved like Queen Elizabeth)

Or a well-honed wit. (pointing at Hermione who blushed)

Padma:

Each one's a jewel,

With a singular shine.

A work of art,

With its own rare design.

Parvati:

Dear little girl, (put her arm around her sister)

You are terribly blessed.

But it's your heart of gold

I love the best.

Padma:

And that will be your crowning glory,

Your whole life through.

It'll always be your crowning glory,

The most glorious part of you.

(Pop Up-Tempo Beat Begins To Play)

Parvati:

Some boys can waltz.

Padma:

Some guys can groove.

Parvati:

Strike an elegant pose.

Padma:

Wear the really hip clothes.

Parvati:

Some seem to have no faults.

Padma:

But we never like those.

Parvati:

No, we don't.

Padma:

He'll praise your eyes.

Parvati:

Your melodious laugh.

BOTH:

Call you more lovely than others by half.

Parvati:

The one who's right.

Padma:

My gorgeous prince.

Parvati:

Will be honest and true.

Padma:

He'll believe in me, too.

Parvati:

And prize your heart of gold the way I do.

BOTH:

He'll know that will be your crowning glory,

Your whole life through.

Your love will see that it's your crowning glory,

The most glorious part of you!

And you! (pointed at Ginny)

And you! (pointed at Hermione)

And you! (pointed at Haylie, who jumped on stage and began to dance, hip-hop style. The crowd went wild. Lee bowed and grinned as she jumped off-stage.)

That will be your crowning glory,

Darling, when they tell your story,

They'll call your heart of gold your crowning glory,

The most glorious part of you." They finished and flounced offstage as every guy (save for Ron, Neville and Harry) whooped and whistled. Dean and Seamus scowled at them.

"Now…Psyche Halliwell-Black, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Mandy Brocklehurst, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones."

Psyche, Lavender, Luna, Mandy, Hannah and Susan strutted on stage. All were wearing black clothes. Psyche had taken off her jacket and pants. Lavender had her hair in two high ponytails and wore a low-cut halter with a leather miniskirt, black tights with silver garters and knee-length, high-heeled boots. Luna's hair was in a bun, and she wore a black bikini top, black, tight shorty-shorts, with a silver chain belt around her waist. She also wore a black, lace, cropped jacket with silvery-black heels. Mandy had a black strapless short dress, black pantyhose and black thigh length boots. Her short black hair had been sprayed into a flapper style. Hannah's blonde hair had been loosened from their ponytails and lay in smooth waves on her shoulders. She wore a black halter top with a very revealing cleavage and a miniskirt with a black, lace lingerie jacket that fell to her rear. Susan's long hair had been styled in two low ponytails and she wore a black, low-neck leotard with a halter back, underneath a mid-thigh length fishnet shirt with bell-shaped sleeves. Their entire make up was similar – smoky eyes, red lipstick and matching nails. Dean, who was playing the announcer for one section, was dressed in a black sweatshirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes. The girls surveyed the audience and began to sing.

"Susan  
Pop  
Hannah  
Six  
Mandy  
Squish  
Luna  
Uh uh  
Psyche  
Cicero  
Lavender  
Lipschitz!

Susan  
Pop  
Hannah  
Six  
Mandy  
Squish  
Luna  
Uh uh  
Psyche  
Cicero  
Lavender  
Lipschitz!

Dean Thomas  
And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango" Dean walked off with a grin.

Susan  
Pop  
Hannah  
Six  
Mandy  
Squish  
Luna  
Uh uh  
Psyche  
Cicero  
Lavender  
Lipschitz! (4X)

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

Psyche  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Susan  
Pop  
Hannah  
Six  
Mandy  
Squish  
Luna  
Uh uh  
Psyche  
Cicero  
Lavender  
Lipschitz!  
(2X)

Susan (Spoken)  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie liked to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Bernie lyin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!

Hannah (Spoken)  
I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake City about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, we'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home from work, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

Mandy (Spoken)  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

ALL  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Luna (Spoken in Hungarian)  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

Mandy (Spoken)  
Yeah, but did you do it?

Luna  
UH UH, not guilty!

Psyche  
My sister, Veronica and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen…the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

Psyche  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Psyche  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Psyche  
They had it coming all along  
GIRLS  
They had it coming all along   
Psyche  
I didn't do it  
GIRLS  
She didn't do it  
Psyche  
But if I done it  
GIRLS  
But if she done it  
Psyche  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Psyche  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Psyche  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Psyche  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They took a flower  
Psyche  
All along  
GIRLS  
In its prime  
Psyche  
I didn't do it  
GIRLS  
And then they used it  
Psyche  
But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Lavender(Spoken)  
I loved Al Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

ALL  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
They had it comin'  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
They had it comin'  
Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
They had it comin'  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
They had it comin'  
Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
They had it comin'  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
They had it comin'  
Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
All along  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
All along  
Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
'Cause if they used us  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
'Cause if they used us  
Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
And they abused us  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
And they abused us   
ALL  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
He had it coming  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
He had it coming  
Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
He only had himself to blame.  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
He only had himself to blame.  
Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
If you'd have been there  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
If you'd have been there  
Hannah, Susan and Mandy  
If you'd have seen it  
Luna, Psyche and Lavender  
If you'd have seen it  
ALL  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Susan (Spoken)  
You pop that gum one more time!  
Hannah (spoken)  
Single my ass.  
Mandy (Spoken)  
Ten times!  
Luna (Spoken)  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
Psyche (Spoken)  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
Lavender (Spoken)  
Artistic differences.

Susan  
Pop  
Hannah  
Six  
Mandy  
Squish  
Luna  
Uh uh  
Psyche  
Cicero  
Lavender  
Lipschitz!" they finished, smiled wickedly and walked off as the school whooped and applauded. Psyche stayed on stage. She smirked and snapped her fingers. In a flash, she was dressed in a short denim skirt, a white halter and black knee length boots, wearing chunky jewelry and her dark hair loose on her shoulders. Her bright make-up vanished, and she wore hot pink lip-gloss with pearly blue eye shadow instead. She stepped up to the microphone.

"To Harry Potter…This one's for you." she smiled at him. Harry colored a bit.

"Ooh Oh Oh  
You give me fever. . .  
Fever. . .Oh. . .

Oh. . .

You give me fever  
Fever in the morning  
Fever when it's late at night  
You give me fever  
(Fever)  
Fever when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
You give me fever  
(Fever)  
Fever in the evening  
Fever all through the night  
Fever when you're with me  
Fever when you love. . .

He's so sweet  
He's so good to me  
He's so intelligent  
He's so confident  
My baby, so very sexy  
My baby put the fever on me, uh uh  
My baby knows just what to do  
Got me boiling past 102  
Give me a fever. . .Oh. . .  
Uh uh

Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get the fever that's so hard to bear

You give me fever  
(Fever)  
When you kiss me  
And fever when you hold me tight  
You give me fever  
(Fever)  
In the morning  
And fever all through the night  
Baby's so very sexy  
(Uh-huh)  
But baby put the fever on me, uh uh  
Baby knows just what to do  
Got me boiling past 102  
Give me a fever  
Ooh. . .

Everybody's got a fever  
That is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long ago  
Romeo loved Juliet, uh  
And Juliet felt the same, uh  
When he put his arms around her  
He said, "Julie, baby, you're my flame"  
Give me fever  
When we kisseth  
Fever when I think of you  
Fever. . .I'm on fire  
Fever, yeah, I burn and soothe

Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said "daddy hold on to that  
He gives me fever, with his kisses  
Fever when he holds me tight  
Fever  
I'm his misses  
And daddy won't you treat him right"

Now that you listened to my story  
Here's a point that I have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Being Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
They give you fever  
When you kiss them  
And fever if you live and learn  
Fever, until you sizzle

What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
Fever, until you sizzle  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to. . .  
Burn. . .  
(Fever)" she paused to let the applause die down, then she snapped her fingers again, making her hair curled at the bottom and changing her skirt into tight jeans that showed off her shapely legs and rear. Each leg had a slit up to the knee. Then, she began to _rap, _of all things.

"No sweetie, it's Psyche (she pronounced it sy-kay)  
We gon' party like, it's ya birthday  
We gettin' naughty like, it's ya birthday  
So put ya drink up in the air if you feel sexy!

I'm the chick with the hot ish, Manolo Blahnik  
Jimmy Choo kicks, killin' it, who you with?  
Me and my girls at the party with the diamond Zinati's  
I'm that classy mami with the Marilyn Monroe body  
I'm that fly chick 5'6 Marc Jacob mini  
Ghetto fabulous, glamorous, its effortless  
Make up light, we with my pastel Louis  
Designer scarf, work of art, rockin' vintage Gucci

You can find me in the club, sippin' on some bub,  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug,  
Wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love,  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug.

You can find me in the club, sippin' on some bub,  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug,  
Wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love,  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug.

My nails, my hair, my diamond rings  
Shining, with all my fancy things  
My crib, my car, my clothes, my jewels  
Why you mad? Cause I came up and I ain't changed

I'm that girl wearing Chanel pearls,  
Chandeliers in my ears from Bailey, Banks and Biddle  
Ya feelin my style, ya feelin my flow  
Hair chic, smells sweet, like coke to flow  
I'm the lady sipping Baileys while I strut like a model  
If the ladies wanna hate me I jus send them a bottle  
I kno I got it but don't flaunt it even though brothas want it  
Dancin' dirty while I'm flirtin, 'cause he' checkin' up on me

You can find me in the club, sippin' on some bub  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug  
Wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug

You can find me in the club, sippin' on some bub  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug  
Wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug

My nails, my hair, my diamond rings  
Shining, with all my fancy things  
My crib, my car, my clothes, my jewels  
Why you mad? Cause I came up and I ain't changed, ohhh

ohhh, ohhh ohhh, ohhh!  
ohhh, ohhh ohhh, ohhh  
ohhh, ohhh ohhh, ohhh!  
ohhh, ohhhoooooooooooooooooooooowww! (into hook)

You can find me in the club, sippin' on some bub  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug  
Wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug

You can find me in the club, sippin' on some bub  
Daddy I got what you need you's a sexy little thug  
Wanna be your girl I ain't lookin for no love  
So come give me a hug, sexy little thug" she winked at Harry, who was redder than Ron could ever turn and that was saying something. Yet, he grinned and blew his girlfriend a kiss as everyone broke into tumultuous applause. She strutted offstage, guys catcalling after her. Harry sent them an evil eye and they all shut up.

"Now, Haylie Potter, Psyche Halliwell-Black and Luna Lovegood."

All three girls walked onstage, wearing jeans and white tank tops, their hair in high ponytails. They wore very little make-up. Instead of singing, they began to dance, hip-hop style.

"I'm feeling sexy  
I'm feeling sexy  
(rock like this, rock like this)

Verse 1:  
Saturday & I feel like letting it go  
Sho 'nuff I got 'em all lined up in a row  
Sunset come & I'm coming to  
Now I see you rockin' baby so I'm rocking with you (ahh)  
Shout out but I just aint loud enough  
I'm trying to touch ya but I can't get close enough  
Cross my legs now I'm flirting with you  
Got a jones in my bones that's jumping for you (ohhh)  
I know you like I'ma give to you  
Hooked on the feeling that you putting me through  
Taste you can't get enough  
Sweetness comes get my love

Chorus:  
(Uh Ohh)  
It's like Peanut Butter & Jelly  
Repeat 3x  
Stickin to me so sweet on you  
(Uh Ohh)  
It's like Peanut Butter & Jelly  
Repeat 3x  
Rockin' with me rockin' with you

Verse 2:  
So coolie while you rockin this party hottie  
When you leavin think I'm leavin' with you  
Let me know what you wanna do  
Got my heart beatin' fast & it's beatin' for you  
(Ohh) You got the rhythm cuz you feelin' da beat  
Tricks up your sleeve just show them to me  
(And I know you want to)  
Show it to me give it to me  
All my ladies gotta work it like this  
Gotta show em what your workin with  
All my ladies gotta work it like this  
Gotta show em what your workin with

Chorus

Bridge:  
(ahh, ohh, ahh) Spoken: Oh I'm getting & I'm feelin it  
(ahh, ohh, ahh) Spoken: Cuz I'ma rock like this  
Repeat 2x

B hook  
All my ladies gotta work it like this  
Gotta show em what your workin with  
Repeat 4x

Repeat chorus 2x

Repeat B hook 2x

Repeat bridge 3x" they grinned, held hands, and bowed. Psyche winked and they shimmered offstage, appearing by their respective boyfriends at the Gryffindor table.

"And now…to end our show…Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore announced. Ron and Hermione tensed as they walked on stage. Harry, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Seamus, Neville, Psyche and the Patil twins wondered what was happening. They soon found out.

"Ron:

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more than this

Hermione:

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Ron and Hermione:

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Hermione:

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Ron:

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

Hermione:

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide

Ron:

Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather

Ron and Hermione:

And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Ron:

Come what may

Hermione:

Come what may

Ron and Hermione:

I will love you until my dying day, Oh

Ron:   
Come what may,

Hermione:

Come what may

Ron:

I will love you,

Hermione:

I will love you

Ron and Hermione:  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day."

They finished with an enormous round of applause. There was not a single dry eye in the whole school, except for the Slytherins and Professor Snape, who all sneered and scowled. Ron and Hermione turned to each other, smiled and leant in for a powerful kiss.

"Took them long enough!" Harry, Psyche, the Patil twins, Dean, Seamus, Susan, Justin, Ginny and Neville announced loudly, making everyone erupt with laughter. Dean grinned and kissed Parvati softly. Susan and Justin cuddled up to each other, and slowly, their lips met. Neville put an arm around Ginny's waist and embraced her affectionately. Padma and Seamus were already kissing. Harry and Psyche's eyes met and they shared a stolen first kiss, one filled with heat and passion.

"That's it for tonight, everyone. Off to bed! Good night!" Dumbledore announced, smiling as he wiped a tear that was trailing down his weathered face. Love was present that day and would always be so…until their dying days.

Disclaimer: If I were J.K.Rowling, Jamelia, Ciara, Missy Elliot Simple Plan, Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya, Lil' Kim, Ewan McGregor, Nicole Kidman, Beyonce, Christina Milian, Julie Andrews or Raven Symoné, I wouldn't be writing this, but I'm not, so let me just say that I only own Psyche, Haylie and the plot. The rest of the characters are J.K.Rowling's and the songs belong to the above artists.


End file.
